Calling to the Night
by Winter Yuy
Summary: Fifteen themes of life at Cross Academy between Kaname, Yuuki, and Zero. -Post Chapter 34. Dedication story. ZeroxYuuki, KanamexYuuki, KanamexYuukixZero-


**Title**: Calling to the Night  
**Author**: Solitude Whispers  
**Pairing**: Kiryu Zero x Cross Yuuki, Kuran Kaname x Cross Yuuki, Kuran Kaname x Cross Yuuki x Kiryu Zero  
**Rating**: T for implied themes  
**Summary:** Fifteeen themes of life at Cross Academy between Kaname, Yuuki, and Zero. (Post Chapter 34. Dedication fic.)

**dis-claim'er**, n. a denial or renunciation, as of a claim or title: _a statement made to save one's own ass._

(_Dedicated to Nebulasan for being such a wonderful friend and doing things for me when I never asked her to._)

¤-¤

_1. Something in your eyes_

He had always seemed so lonely looking at her. His garnet eyes were always on her; yet she knew that deep down inside he was hurting.

Had she caused him this pain?

_Kaname-senpai…_

As she stood outside the Moon Dormitory on a Sunday afternoon, Cross Yuuki found that her feet moved on their own accord and drew her closer to the door. She hesitated before knocking. Takuma Ichijou invited her in with a smile and questioned her unexpected arrival.

"I-I came to see Kaname-senpai."

Ichijou smiled brightly before leaving to inform the dorm leader of her presence. Yuuki bit on her lower lip as anxiety filled her. She had come with a resolve, but it was quickly diminishing. What had happened to her fighting spirit? Her great resolve to not back down?

"I'm surprised to see you today, Yuuki."

The brunette jumped at Kaname's voice. Her cheeks warmed at the sight of him in a half buttoned white shirt. His smile was as dashing as ever.

"Kaname-senpai, I came to, uh…"

Kaname put a hand on her cheek, "What's bothering you, Yuuki?"

_I want to know why you always look at me like that? Why you never really smile out of true happiness._ She took in a deep breath to psych herself up before Kaname spoke.

"Dear girl, why are you looking at me like that?"

"Because I--" Yuuki stopped herself short as she averted her gaze down to the ground. _Damnit._ She couldn't say it. She came all the way here to find out why he always looked so sad and to tell him her true feelings. But she was too much of a chicken to even get the words out.

Kaname chuckled at her facial expression before cupping her cheek, the soft flesh beneath his fingers heated up. "Go home, Yuuki."

There it was Yuuki told herself. The look of sadness in his eyes even as he smiled. As the Pureblood Vampire turned to escort her to the door, Yuuki acted on impulse and embraced the taller one in her arms. Kaname seemed taken aback my her rash action.

"Yuuki?"

"Kaname-senpai," She pulled away before standing on her tip toes and placing a tender kiss on his cheek. "Please, try to be happier from now on."

Without waiting for a response, Yuuki let herself out and headed back to her dorm with a satisfied smile on her lips.

_That may not have been the way I wanted it to happen, but at least I accomplished my mission.  
_

-

_2. "It's okay to laugh…"_

Yuuki couldn't take his brooding, gloomy demeanor anymore. She had tried everything she could to get him to laugh. She had dressed in a Panda outfit and paraded into his room only to be thrown out. She acted clumsy on purpose to see if he would even noticed, but he replied with a curt 'stop acting childish' and stalked away.

_For Heaven's sake!_ Yuuki was running out of ideas on how to get her friend to laugh. _I guess I really don't know Zero after all_…

The petite brunette returned to her task at hand: baking an apple pie. She always had a passion for cooking, but it seemed that cooking just didn't have a passion for her. She stood on her step stool to reach for a ceramic bowl when the stool wobbled.

"Eh?! Ah-aaaaah!"

She went crashing down in a loud glory of pots, pans, and cooking ingredients. Having heard the racket from their respect places, Kiryuu Zero and Cross Kaien came running into the room. They both stopped in the doorway to see Yuuki sprawled out on the floor with a pot on her head, flower covering her body, and creamy apples in her lap.

"Oh, Yuuki! Are you okay?" Chairman Cross went running to his daughter's side while Zero stayed in the doorway.

A muffled groaning noise was heard from under the pot, "Yeah. Some how or another."

Cross chuckled and lifted the pot from her head, "There, princess."

As Yuuki's head immerged from under the pot, a spurting noise was heard followed by a howling laughter. The semi brunette, who's head was covered in flower and an apple piece on top her head, looked to her left to see Zero holding hand over his mouth as his mirthful laughter filled the room. She frowned.

He would only laugh at her when she was like this?!

"Zero!" Yuuki threw one of the many pots on the floor at him. "It's not funny!"

Even through her anger, the young girl was smiling on the inside. She was glad he was laughing. It made her heart sing with joy even as she chased him around the Chairman's house with a frying pan while he was still laughing.

_I'm glad Zero learned that it's okay to laugh. I'll get him to do it more often, now.  
_

-

_3. Never Say Goodbye_

"What…is this?" Yuuki's brown eyes widened in surprised as Zero placed the gun in her hand.

Zero gazed at Yuuki with this normal, impassive expression, "I borrowed it from the headmaster. It's a gun to use against vampires. If I lose the human part of me and go mad as a vampire, shoot me with that gun."

He let the small caliber gun fall into her hand, "Not yet, but that day will eventually come." Zero's pale violet eyes gazed into his with all seriousness. "Kill me by your own hand then."

Yuuki's garnet eyes widened in surprise as a dark, foreboding wind swept between her and Zero. She gazed down at the small gun in her hand before looking back up at Zero. She clinched the gun tightly in her hand.

"Don't think that this is the end between us, Zero."

The pale headed vampire shook his head, "Yuuki…"

"I'll never say goodbye to you. Not now, not ever." She stepped forward and embraced him. "I'll always be on your side."

And they stayed like that while the wind swept around them_._

_  
_-

_4. The Hand that Feeds_

"By the way, I have never told you before why I acquiesce to your existence, have I?"

Zero stared at the looming figure of Kuran Kaname in the doorway. The tall vampire had never been his favorite person. His arrogance made the Vampire Hunter want to vomit.

"I know there is a risk for seeking peace here at Cross Academy. That's why I've done a lot of thinking. 'Who could act as Yuuki's shield in this place?'."

Zero narrowed his pale eyes and resisted the urge to growl. What exactly was this bastard getting at?

"You will never betray her because you are under her obligation. I'm allowing you to live because of that, Zero…"

Violet eyes widened as the Pureblood Vampire disappeared. He gazed down at Yuuki's beautiful sleeping form. His eyes landed on the marks on her neck and he felt the bloodlust in him rise.

"_You will never betray her because you are under her obligation."_

"Yuuki…"

In the back of his mind, Zero knew that Kaname spoke the truth. He would never betray the one he loved. Yuuki was his most precious person.

He would never bite the hand that feeds him_._

-

_5. Naked_

As morning came too quickly for Yuuki, she dragged herself out of bed only after two hours of sleep and trudged towards the chairman's bathroom. With her towel and clothes under one arm, she yawned loudly as she opened the door to the bathroom intent on taking a good, hot shower to wake herself up.

However, a hot shower wasn't needed to wake her up this morning.

Yuuki's clothes hit the ground with an audible _plop_ on the ceramic tile. Before her eyes was none other than Zero in all of his naked glory with a towel over his head as he dried his hair. The young brunette watching in amazement as every muscle in his back flexed as he completed his task at hand. Her eyes traveled down to his rear as she turned a deep shade of red as Zero turned towards her. Yuuki's heart hammered in her chest.

"Y-Yuuki!"

_How embarrassing!_ Yuuki thought. She stammered an apology before gathering her fallen clothes and slamming the door closed. As she leaned on the door in the hallway, her mind was only on one thing:

Zero was most definitely a man.

As the beating in her chest calmed down, Yuuki whimpered at the lustful thoughts running through her mind. As she made her way back to her dorm room, the young girl couldn't stop herself from the desire that crept up inside her.

_So much for my hot shower._

-

_6. Mirror_ and _7. Broken Pieces_

He'd always had pale skin and hair that contrasted with his smooth lilac colored eyes. Until the incident at the café with Yuuki, he'd never considered himself one of _them_. He possessed the ethereal appeal of those of the night clan; _the beasts in human form_.

He destroyed the blasted mirror before it mocked him anymore. He couldn't stand to gaze at himself any longer; it made him want to destroy the one thing he loathed more than anything in the world.

_Himself_.

Gazing at the broken pieces on the floor, Zero cursed God for His sense of humor. He collapsed on the floor in the middle of the shattered mirror. The hunter laughed morbidly as he bathed in the moonlight and the constant reminder that he would never be able to escape his own shadow.

In the faint sounds of the night, Zero could've sworn he saw his reflection laughing at him.

-

_8. Love_

The cool night breeze swept around the crossed legs of a brunette that sat perched in a tree above the Cross Academy grounds. Yuuki held the small penlight in her mouth as she flipped through the pages of the dictionary.

"Ah ha!" Finding her desired target, she removed the penlight and began to read the definition of an emotion that seemed to mystify her.

"'A strong affection for another arising out of kinship or personal ties.' 'Attraction based on sexual desire.' 'Affection based on admiration, benevolence, or common interests.' 'An assurance of love.' 'Warm attachment, enthusiasm, or devotion.' 'The object of attachment, devotion, or admiration.'"

Her garnet eyes skimmed over the paragraph one more time before she let out a confused sigh. Even the dictionary couldn't help her understand the emotions in her heart. She cursed before leaning back against the bark of the tree.

_I'll probably never figure out what these feelings mean._

"Oi, Yuuki. What are you doing all the way up there?"

At the sound of Zero's voice, she jumped slightly as her eyes immediately went down to see his. She stared at his features in the fluorescent light of the moon. His pale hair looked like it was made of silk as it hid his smooth violet eyes behind the bangs. The Day Class uniform did no justice for his figure and, inside the recesses of her mind, Yuuki wanted to run her hands over his pale skin.

Her cheeks immediately turned a shade of crimson. _'An attraction based on sexual desire', huh?_

"Yuuki?"

"R-right," she hopped down from the branch and onto the ground.

"What were you doing, Yuuki?" Zero inquired.

"Nothing," she couldn't exactly tell him that she was daydreaming of running her hands all over his smooth skin. "Let's go, Zero!"

Yuuki took his hand and pulled him away from the tree. Electricity pulsed through her body. She knew that her feelings for Zero were more than just plutonic, but…sexual desire? She bit her lip in thought as they continued the patrol of the campus-her mind running wild with the endless possibilities of what she would do to Zero if given the chance.

-

_9. Angel_

Kaname watched from the window as Yuuki stared over the campus grounds. His watchful eyes drank in her appearance. He watched as her skirt swished in the breeze and he caught a glimpse of those black bloomers. Tiny fingers tucked a strand of chocolate colored hair behind her ear.

_My dear girl._

Even after she disappeared from his sight, the young girl continued to occupy the Pureblood's thoughts. From the moment she was born, Yuuki had meant everything to him. He would protect her, no matter what.

_Yuuki, you will be mine soon, my love. _

As Kaname pushed away from the window, his thoughts of Yuuki turned to Zero. His garnet eyes flashed for a brief moment as he walked back into the classroom. Yuuki was his angel and no one else's.

-

_10. Snow_

All of her important memories revolved around the particles of white that fell from the sky, covering the ground in a blanket of white. Her life had been saved on a winter night over a decade ago. Then, six years later on a snowy night just like that one, she had been introduced to _him_. At the time, she didn't know he would come to mean so much to her.

Their first introduction had left an impact on her. He had been covered in blood, wrapped only in a jacket. She had cleaned the blood from his upper body while he stared lifeless-like at that ground, not speaking a single word. Over the first few months, she had been protective of the boy. She would pet his head until he fell asleep at night. Even after years of being with him, she never stopped taking care of him.

But Yuuki realized that now Zero wanted to care for her.

It had been a winter night when it first happened between them. Her foggy mind could remember every detail of his body, every kiss that seared her flesh. Three months later, she told him ground breaking news that would change their lives forever. It was December twenty-fourth and she was in the hospital, her eyes on Zero cradling their creation of love in his arms.

"Have you thought of anything?"

Zero's lilac eyes left the bundle to look down at Yuuki lying in the bed. He smiled, "How about 'Yukiko'?

How befitting for the small little girl. "'Snow child'. It's beautiful, Zero."

The hunter smiled down at his wife, "Just like you."

As Yuuki closed her eyes, she smiled. Snow always seemed to make its way into her life somehow_._

-

_11. Breaking the rules_

It was unforgivable what they were doing. She was allowing him to live by supplying him blood. She was taming the beast within him. She knew if they were caught that the consequences would be severe, but she didn't care. She no longer cared what Kaname thought of her; she didn't care if the actions angered him in the least.

Yuuki would keep Zero alive. She wouldn't let him waste away into nothing and fall into the black abyss. She would be on his side; she would never betray him. As she knocked on his door, Yuuki smiled.

She belonged to him as he belonged to her. She wouldn't let anyone take him away. If doing something unforgivable meant keeping him by her side, then she would go through hellfire and brimstone to do it.

"Yuuki."

The brunette smiled up at him. She loved the way his name rolled off of his tongue. She pushed him aside and stepped into his room, taking off her jacket as his arms wrapped around her from behind. He kissed her neck, licking the spot tenderly before sinking his fangs into her. Yuuki relaxed her body, leaning back against his tall, lean frame.

Being with Zero was unforgivable, but she was willing to break the rules for this sinful moment of intimacy.

-

_12. Adoration_

For as long as she could remember, Yuuki had always looked up to Kaname. He had been her beginning. The snowy night ten years ago where he saved her from a blood thirsty vampire was her fist memory. When she was a child, she had always been excited when he came to visit. She would always remember the way he would gently touch her cheek, smiling down at her.

Yuuki looked up at the window to see his figure silhouetted by the moonlight. His chocolate colored hair curled to frame his elegant face. His lashes, long and dark, accented his scarlet oculars. Her insides burned with desire as she gazed longingly at his lean figure. She longed to have his hands on her body, caressing tenderly as she would writhe underneath him.

Clearing herself of the impure thoughts, Yuuki took one last look at Kaname before jumping off of the building and resuming her duties as a Perfect. This was the only time for her to gaze at Kaname and she could only adore him from afar.

-

_13. Kiss_

Their first kiss had been accidental. She didn't think that a mere klutz attack would cause her to fall on Zero – who was sitting on his bed – and their lips automatically connect. She hated being uncoordinated at times, but that had been one of the times she was thankful. After she had pushed herself off of him in panic, Zero said that her lips tasted like vanilla. His unadulterated confession had made her blush.

Their second kiss had been intentional. Zero had pulled her aside in the middle of patrol one night and blatantly seized her mouth in the middle of the hall. After she had flushed three different shades of red, Yuuki stammered out an inquiry of why he had kissed her. Zero's simply reply made her face flush even more.

"_Your lips are soft, Yuuki."_

The next night Yuuki kissed him, claiming it was payback for having kissed her so rudely in the hallway the previous evening. She hadn't expected that he would return her actions by doing the same to her. He even went as far as to say his reasons were the same as hers.

Now, the brunette was waiting for him to pass her during the Perfect duties. Waiting for the opportunity to feel his lips once again press into hers so that their game of payback would continue.

-

_14. Blood_

It was like a drug, sweet and warm, going down to crave the hunger. An unbelievable feeling of comfort and lust swept through his body like a blanket. He pushed his body closer, letting his hands roam over the silken skin. He heard a gasp as he grabbed a soft mound of flesh, grinding his hips against hers.

Zero was lost in the euphoria of blood and lust. His body ached to be one with her as he drank her life force. He almost broke when Yuuki's legs wrapped around his waist, groaning into her neck at the electric pulse that shot through him. Her shirt had been discarded long ago, leaving her only in the black shirt and bra. It was always like this between them. He longed for her blood, ached for her body, to the point of insanity.

His free hand ran up her thigh to her panties, playing with the lace undergarment. She moaned, he removed his fangs from her neck and kissed her, blooding lingering on his lips. He could taste her, smell her, feel her, and his senses went wild. He freed her breast from the prison of her material of the bra. He left her mouth, leaving a bloody trail of kisses as he moved down to her chest.

His blood always did this to her. He wasn't able to stop after that.

-

_15. Do Not Disturb_

Yuuki awoke groggily from the dream, her eyes slowly adjusting to the darkness. Yawning, she felt heat all around her, inside her. Yawning, garnet eyes finally adjusted and she had to bit her tongue to keep from gasping in shock.

_What the hell?!_

A bare chest – sexy and muscular – was the first thing she saw. She felt two pairs of arms wrapped around her, one in front the other behind. She looked up to be greeted by the face of her longtime love, Kaname. She slightly shifted to gaze behind her to see Zero, also bare. Both were sleeping.

Realization dawned on her like a back of brick dropped into the ocean. That night, she and Zero had been arguing during patrol and he had abruptly kissed her – hard. She had been shocked at the time, unable to respond to his soft lips massaging hers. She had pulled away, a hand going to her mouth in shock. She hadn't had any time to stop Zero from kissing her again, this time more feverishly, pressing her body against the school wall.

"_Don't take all of her kisses before I get any, Kiryuu-kun."_

Kaname had appeared out of no where, stopping Zero's ministrations of her body. As if she hadn't been confused to begin with, she had recoiled when Kaname pulled Zero away from her and kissed _him_. She stayed against the wall, watching as her two vampiric comrade's duel one another with her tongues. As unnerving as it had been at first, Yuuki had soon found that a heat was building inside of her at watching Zero and Kaname's intimacy.

Kaname had kissed her next; his lips had been deliciously soft and tasted much like Zero. Peppermint, she noted. The Pureblood pulled her away from the wall swiftly, Zero's hard body replaced the wall in an instant, his lips licking and kissing at the soft flesh of her neck. She brunette's mind had started to race and she was unable to stop herself from being completely lost in the moment.

And when both vampires had combined their forces to remove her shirt, she hadn't uttered a word of protest. Instead, she had encouraged it and gave into their skilled hands working her body.

_This is interesting_. After her dramatic flashback, Yuuki's mind finally started to clear. She didn't know how they ended up at their current location – where the hell where they anyway? – nor did she care. She remembered the night's events. Her body still ached in places she never thought possible, but it had been well worth it. She had lost herself in the lust of her human body and it had felt _good_, especially since her first time was with the two people she had given her heart to.

She smiled. _Bleeding love, huh?_

As she pulled Kaname closer and snuggled back in Zero, she couldn't help the lingering thought in the back of mind that they had concocted this plan, but dismissed it as sleep took her over, drowning in the smell of her lovers and roses.

¤-¤

FIN

¤-¤

**Author's Note**: Bah, I've been working on this for a week and finally finished it. It was a dedication to my good friend on livejournal, nebulasan, who's done more for me than I have her. I hope that I've pleased her and you guys, of course, with this little collection. This is my first time writing for Vampire Knight and there are really some parts that I think could've been better, but I tried to do the fandom justice. And, just for the record...

OT3, baby! w00t w00t!

Also, don't think that this is the end! Look forward to more VK works by me (and hopefully Neb) soon!

Give Neb some love and visit her livejournal! She makes some of the best icons around and she deserves all of the love she can get!! Just remove the DOT from the link and replaced them with, well, a dot.

http: / / communityDOTlivejournalDOTcom/nebulagraphics/


End file.
